Forified Love
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: What if Asuka has Feelings for Shinji but doesnt want to admit it but what happens when Arael attacks but instead of making her relive her Childhood Trauma, Areal makes her Confront her feelings for him, how will it effect their already complicated life. And what happens when Asuka is more Sexual than she lets on. Will contain Lemony/kinky content, read at your own risk.


It was raining outside, Asuka Langley soryu found herself standing on the balcony looking out at the rain in awe it was dark but the street Lamps illuminated

She was the second child of Nerv and pilot of an Evangelion, the first production model known as Evangelion unit 2.

"Asuka" Came the meek voice of the third Child, pilot of the Test Type Evangelion, the Evangelion known as Evangelion unit 1 "dinner"

Asuka turned to him and glared "I never asked you to cook for me you know that right? Idiot Shinji"

Shinji smiled at her kindly and said "I know, but I already cook for Misato and Myself, May as well make a little extra to accommodate you"

Asuka growled sitting down at the table picking up a pair of chopsticks beginning to eat quietly.

She watched as Misato alternated sipping her beer and eating.

Her's eyes seemed to move on their own.

They moved to the Third Child.

He was quietly eating and sipping at a can of soda.

She finished sighing "I'm finished"

As she stood up the phone began to ring.

"Asuka" Misato said from behind the beer to her lips.

"Why should I answer it?" Asuka snapped "it's probably just Kaji's Calling for you"

"that's not possible," Misato said behind her can of beer

Shinji sighed getting up answering the phone with a meek "hello?"

"Ah the invincible Shinji stoops to answering the phone" Asuka Called out Proudly "he doesn't just save the world"

Shinji however just ignored her.

"Damn him, I hate when he ignores me" Asuka muttered.

Shinji walked over to her handing her the handset phone and said: "it's a call for you, from Germany, I think he said he's a friend of yours"

"a call for me?" She asked "a friend?"

She looked at the handset before snatching it from the boy's hand putting it to her ear.

"Hi?" she asked in German.

A male's voice followed with a chuckle "hey Asuka" came the German response which was laced with an Australian Accent.

"My god," the redhead girl said in shock "Hunter?"

"yeah it's me"

"How have you been?" she asked happily in german.

"I've been alright, how's the puppy boy you emailed me about?"

"he's an idiot like normal"

"give up on the act of Hating him Asuka, you like him and the sooner you accept it the better it'll be for everyone involved"

"what do you know?"

"I know you better than you think, Asuka" came Hunter.

Asuka's anger flared up as she said: "and what do you know about me?"

The deep chuckle came back through the line as he said "Wouldn't you like to know, but you like him, I know it and you know it but you don't want to admit it"

"goodbye Hunter" Asuka Growled into the phone hanging it up

Asuka sighed and put the handset down on its dock.

"I'm going to bed" was all she said before walking to her room and laid down on her bed.

She sighed falling asleep thinking about what Hunter had said.

"Could I really have a crush on that idiot?" Asuka thought to herself as she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and got dressed ready for the day ahead.

Her day wasn't too exciting in her mind.

She had a Harmonics test that morning with Shinji and the third pilot Rei who piloted the Prototype Evangelion known as Unit 0.

Asuka sat in her simulation plug her hands on the controls staring ahead at the plug's wall.

Suddenly Ritsuko's voice was heard inside her plug "Alright Asuka, You're finished now"

Asuka got out of the plug and walked to the cages.

She stood in front of her Bright Red Evangelion and looked at it.

She didn't say anything she just looked at it.

Half an hour later she was still standing there.

Just looking at her Evangelion.

"so after losing like that you're finally fixed are you?" she said referring to her Tragic lose against the fourteenth angel

She growled and said, "Listen you're my doll and you're supposed to do what I tell you without Arguing do you understand?"

Asuka quickly began feeling stupid due to her talking to an inanimate object but she continued talking to the Evangelion "Why does a weapon need a mind anyway It just causes more trouble"

The feeling of Stupidity continued.

"Anyway, you've got to Obey all my orders do you hear?"

She stood there looking at the Evangelion before Muttering "this is stupid" expressing her feelings to no one in particular.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

She looked around as she said "an angel?" she looked her Evangelion and said "another one?"


End file.
